produce_101fandomcom-20200222-history
Lee Sejin
|birthday = April 3, 1996 |blood_type = O |height = 173 cm |weight = 51 kg |website = Mnet Profile |instagram = Official Instagram Marimong Instagram |fan_cafe = Official Fan Cafe }}Lee Sejin (이세진) is currently an actor under iMe Entertainment. He was a competitor on Produce X 101. However, he ranked #19 on the finale, being eliminated and unable to become a member of X1. Career & History Before Produce X 101, Sejin was active as an actor, and known to own his own brand/company "Marimong". Since the show, Sejin has been holding various fanmeetings for his fans and continuing to pursue his acting and brand. Discography Produce X 101 * "X1-MA" (2019) * "Monday to Sunday" (2019) Filmography Music Videos Produce X 101 * X1-MA (2019) Appearances * Deulgukhwa - Move On (2013) * Shin Jihoon - You Are A Star Already (2017) * Moon Moon - You Need Humans To Be Human (2017) * 216project - Marry Me (2018) * Vanilla Acoustic - Like That (2018) * WAX - A Rising Direction (2018) Television Drama * Yellow (옐로우) (2017) * Luv Pub (연애포차) (2018) * Chubby Romance (통통한 연애) (2018) * Coffee of the Day (그날의 커피) (2018) * Love Alarm (좋아하면 울리는) (2019) * Oppa Will Date For You (2020) Variety * Produce X 101 (2019) * Friendshipz Insider Tour: Like It (2020) Movies * Water Temperature (물의 온도) (2011) * Jintae's Story (진태이야기) (2013) * Our Mom (우리 엄마) (2015) Gallery Promotional Yellow Promo Poster 1.png|''Yellow'' Luv Pub Poster Promo 1.jpg|''Luv Pub'' Lee Sejin Fanmeeting Promo 1.jpg|Fanmeeting (1) Lee Sejin Fanmeeting Promo 2.jpg|Fanmeeting (2) Lee Sejin Fanmeeting Promo 3.jpg|Fanmeeting (3) Lee Sejin Encore Fanmeeting Promo 1.jpg|Encore Fanmeeting (1) Lee Sejin Encore Fanmeeting Promo 2.jpg|Encore Fanmeeting (2) Produce X 101 Lee Sejin Produce X 101 Profile.jpg Lee Sejin Produce X 101 Promotional 2.jpg Lee Sejin Produce X 101 Promotional 3.jpg Lee Sejin Produce X 101 Promotional 4.jpg Lee Sejin Produce X 101 Promotional 5.jpg Lee Sejin Produce X 101 Promotional 6.jpg Lee Sejin Produce X 101 Promotional 7.jpg Lee Sejin Produce X 101 Promotional 1.jpg Lee Sejin Produce X 101 Promotional 8.jpg Lee Sejin Produce X 101 Promotional 9.jpg Lee Sejin Produce X 101 Finale Promotional 1.jpg Lee Sejin Produce X 101 Finale Profile.jpg Videos ENG sub PRODUCE X 101 iME KOREA l 이세진 I 현실 남친 삼고 싶은 2019 신 스틸러 @자기소개 1분 PR 190314 EP.0|Self Introduction PRODUCE X 101 X101스페셜 과자 가 지마!ㅣ이세진(iMe KOREA) 190314 EP.0|Eat the Snacks Challenge PRODUCE X 101 단독 X101스페셜 히든박스 미션ㅣ이세진(iMe KOREA) VS 토니(HONGYI) 190314 EP.0|Hidden Box Challenge ENG sub PRODUCE X 101 단독 X101스페셜 국프님에게 가는 길 막 지마!ㅣ이세진(iMe KOREA) 190314 EP.0|Don't Block the Road Challenge PRODUCE X 101 단독 X101스페셜 사과 떨어지 지마ㅣ유성준(위에화) - 이세진(iMeKOREA) 190314 EP.0|Don't Drop the Apple Challenge PRODUCE X 101 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ이세진(iMe KOREA) 지마 190314 EP.0|X1-MA Eye Contact PRODUCE X 101 단독 풀버전 iMe KOREA 이세진 ♬봄봄봄 @기획사별 퍼포먼스 190510 EP.2|Company Evaluation PRODUCE X 101 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ이세진 - EXO ♬Love Shot @그룹X배틀 190517 EP.3|Love Shot Eye Contact PRODUCE X 101 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ이세진 - 볼빨간사춘기 ♬나의 사춘기에게 @보컬 포지션 평가 190607 EP.6|To My Youth Eye Contact PRODUCE X 101 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ이세진 - ♬Monday to Sunday @콘셉트 평가 190705 EP.10|Monday to Sunday Eye Contact Produce X 101 Ranking Category:Produce 101 Season 4 Category:Produce X 101 Category:Contestants Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Actor